


Of Hair and Assassins

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squalo is not only an efficient killer, but also a pro at getting under Xanxus' nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hair and Assassins

Squalo's hair is pretty, Xanxus won't try to deny it. Only, it's got its annoying side.  _ Fucking  _ annoying side.

( _ “VOOOOO-” _ )

For a long time, it was not annoying but just infuriating. A constant reminder of Squalo's devotion, the proud, fiery swordsman who cut his hand for him, submitted for him – for  _ nothing _ , because his f-the Ninth fucking  _ lied _ to him and he hadn't got the Vongola blood. Squalo's hair made him want to kill and maim, and the swordsman still complains about the way he always grips them when they fuck.

( _ “-OOOIIIIIIIIII” _ )

During the Ring Battle, his fight was the only one Xanxus wanted the Varia to lose, and he fucking  _ laughed  _ when he thought him dead because Squalo wouldn't know that he did it all for nothing, stupid, devoted shark who'd have died for him – had died for him, in a way (and because Xanxus never shows pain, feels pain, he's only bright rage and pure hate – he has to, no weakness, never show the fuckers they've hit a sore spot). Mammon, Belphegor, Levy, Lussuria, he didn't care. Squalo? The mere thought made him want to  _ destroy _ .

( _ “Take that, you  _ motherfuckers _!!!” _ , the voice begins to scream. Xanxus keeps ignoring it.)

Xanxus have never known sadness, anguish or tears – never allowed himself to. It's easiest this way, hurt the world if it hurts you, the kind of philosophy you acquire all too easily when your mom's a single mother in a religious country, and mentally unstable as well. He had first invoked the flame under his mother's blows. The ninth boss of the Vongola had took him in too late to erase that.

(“ _ Stop fighting, suckeeeeers!!” _ )

(And then he had worn the ring and failed and Squalo was alive, and the damn shark had known everything all along.)

(“ _ I'll kill youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu” _ )

... Anyway, back to the hair. Squalo cut  it  from time to time now, but he likes  it  long so he keep s them that way. Which bring Xanxus back to the “fucking annoying side” part.

Because Squalo

( _ “FUCKFUCKFUCKTHIS _ HURT _ ” _ )

Is not

(A quick knock, then Lussuria rushes into the room and whine “ _ Boooss!! Pleaaase! He's deafening! I can't cook in those conditions!” _ )

Made for

(“ _ I agree with him _ ”, Mammon says, coming in carried by a gleeful Belphegor. “ _ I have to calculate my income for today, and it's impossible with this yelling.” _

“ _The prince can't annoy Mammon while he's counting his money if someone's doing it already ~”_

“ _Please shut him up, boss_ ”, Levyathan asks in an humble voice.)

Long hair.

Xanxus' temper finally snaps and he storm out of the room. His subordinates scatters as soon as he leave, knowing far too well that business such as this one have to be settled between Xanxus and his current victim alone.

Squalo is in the bathroom, brushing his wet hair and cursing at it like there is no tomorrow.

Because every morning and evening, every single fucking MORNING AND EVENING, Squalo spend half an hour grooming his hair. EVERY. SINGLE. FUCKING.  _ MORNING AND EVENING _ . It would be tolerable if the swordsman did it in silence, but like every action he accomplishes, he feels the need to make noise. Lot of it. Squalo does not brush his hair, he fight with them, and the whole Varia is his witness.

“ _VOIIIII YOU FUCK-”,_ Squalo begin, but Xanxus grabs his hair before he finish and begins dragging him to his room. “What the FUUUCK?? I was just COMBING my HAIR!! What do you want?! Xanxuuuus!! I haven't finish-”

Flattening Squalo against the bed is satisfying, kissing him even more so. Soon, he's finally silent, apart from the rough, desperate sounds he makes against Xanxus' shoulder as he arches and twists under him. Strands of white hair leave wet kisses on his skin, soft and silk-like when he grips them. They smell good, not like some fucking pansy flowers but something rougher, muskier which only adds to his feverishness. He buries his face in Squalo's throat, leaves a bite marks (“ _ Xanxuuus, fuck, I'll have to wear high collars noooow”) _ and then another to teach the fucking shark that objecting his boss' whim is  _ not _ a good idea. He's getting close and Squalo too, their breath short and uneven, their hands clasping and grabbing. All coherent thought leave his mind; the swordsman let a rough, strangled sound when he grabs his hair and forcefully kiss him.

Another fucking annoying side to the swordsman's hair, he think one last time before his mind dissolves into white-hot pleasure, his hands secured in Squalo's white  locks .

He's beginning to develop a fucking  _ hair fetish  _ now.


End file.
